All In The Mind
by Megamafan16
Summary: When Violet thinks she has a hallucination of Becky turning into WordGirl, she joins the nearest rehabilitation group...only to fall into the clutches of Mr. Big!  Featured words: Hallucination, Rehabilitation.  My first WordGirl fic!  episode-like


Disclaimer: WordGirl is owned by Soup 2 Nuts and PBS Kids, neither of which I'm affiliated with.

* * *

WordGirl in...

"ALL IN THE MIND!"

(Narrator: **This story's featured words are 'hallucination' and 'rehabilitation.' Oh, and all my lines are in bold**)

* * *

**At a **_**mysterious**_** penthouse in Fair City, a **_**mysterious**_** person in a **_**mysterious**_** outfit is-**

"Hey! You've been doing this long enough, you should know by know it's the headquarters of my company, Mr. Big Industries!" exclaimed an annoyed Mr. Big.

**Oh, sorry.**

Mr. Big crossed his arms; "Humph! If you can't remember what a recurring villain's name is, you should enter some kind of rehabilitation, and get your memory fixed."

**Well, I can't exactly do that in the middle of the story, can I? Speaking of which, we kinda have to move along.**

"Oh, right. Right." said Mr. Big as he straightened himself. Then, he called for Leslie.

"Yes, Mr. Big?" she said upon entering Mr. Big's office.

"Have you ever noticed that no one has really come to us villains, saying they want to tell us who WordGirl is? Surely she has some kind of Secret Identity. I mean, she can't be WordGirl all the time!"

"I'm sure someone has seen someone turn into WordGirl, but they probably dismissed it as a hallucination." Leslie droned in her monotone voice.

"Exactly what I was thinking, Leslie. I want to find some of these people, and have them tell me what they 'think' they saw! If I do this right, soon WordGirl will be no longer stopping my plans! Wah-hahaha!"

**Meanwhile, at Woodview Elementary School...**

A person in a lab coat walks into the classroom Becky and Violet are in. "Hello, Kids!" he says as he enters the room.

"Hello, Dr. Daran!" said the children.

Dr. Daran took up a place at the front of the room, and started speaking: "As you probably know, today's Career Appreciation Day. As such, it falls to me to describe my career: Rehabilitation of people with problems of the mind. Problems such as dizziness, mood swings, hallucinations, and other things. It's my job to-"

One of the kids suddenly interrupted him: "Um, excuse me, but...what's Rehabilitation?"

Dr. Daran turned towards the boy, and opened his mouth...and then stopped. A second later, with an embarrassed look on his face, he said "I...can't think of the exact wording right now..."

Just then, Becky raised her hand, and exclaimed "Ooh! Ooh! I know!"

Dr. Daran let out a sigh of relief, and then said "Good! Care to tell us what rehabilitation is?"

Becky closed her eyes, and proceeded: "Rehabilitation is when you restore something, or someone, to their former abilities."

"Very good!" Then, Dr. Daran continued on with what he was saying earlier: "As I was saying, I help people with problems with dizziness, mood swings, hallucinations, and other kinds of mental disorders get back on their feet, and able to interact in the real world."

Becky added: "Exactly! You give them 'rehabilitation' to restore them to the point where they can act like normal people!"

Just then, Violet (who had been a little nervous throughout) raised her hand and asked "Dr. Daran? Can I go outside for a second? I'm getting uncomfortable."

"Go right ahead!" Dr. Daran smiled. Violet thanked him, and walked out of the classroom. Becky followed her friend with her eyes, looking worried.

**After school that day, Becky found Violet in the playground and asked her if she was alright.**

Becky asked: "Are you alright?"

"Yeah. I was just getting a little worried. Remember when I was the Framer?"

"I do." Becky said, also thinking to herself: "_Glad that's over_."

Violet continued: "Well, when my parents found out, they talked to Dr. Daran about possibly signing me up for rehabilitation with him. He said I didn't need it, that I just need to know that the full moon doesn't make people superheroes."

Becky nodded, showing that she was following her friend. Violet continued: "I was worried that he might mention me. I mean, nobody except my parents and WordGirl know that I was the Framer. If everyone else knew, they would all laugh at me!"

Becky put her hand on Violet's shoulder. "Dr. Daran never mentioned you throughout the entire class! He talked about people who had problems like hallucinations, and you've never seen a hallucination before, so why should he talk about you?"

After a few seconds, Violet hugged Becky, but before she could thank her proper, they were suddenly interrupted by a very familiar person running up to them and shouting "HEEELLP! THE AMAZING ROPE GUY IS ROBBING THE JEWELRY STORE! Ummm...is this the Police Station?"

"No, this is Woodview." said an annoyed Becky.

The man looked up at the massive sign that said "WOODVIEW ELEMENTARY" and said "Oh. Yeah." Then he ran away screaming.

Suddenly, Becky pulled out of the hug, and said "Ummm...I just remembered...My family's planning a big outing today, and...I don't wanna be late!" And with that, she ran off.

"Wait! Becky!" shouted Violet as she went after her, but her soft voice prevented Becky from hearing her.

Becky turned a corner, and found Bob, her monkey, waiting for her. "No one watching?" she asked, and after Bob confirmed it, Becky grabbed him and shouted "WOOORRRD UP!"

Unfortunately, Violet was looking around the corner when she saw her friend zoom up into the sky in the red-and-yellow streak known to Fair City as...WordGirl!

"W-WordGirl?" Violet stammered, shocked. "Did Becky really just turn into WordGirl? She's told me so many times that she's not WordGirl, so it must be-" Suddenly, her shock increased tenfold, and she put her hands on her cheeks; "-a _hallucination_! _I've seen a hallucination_!"

**Meanwhile, at the jewelry store...**

The Amazing Rope Guy dragged the entire Jewelry store's case of jewels behind him, tied up with his rope, leaving the owner, Reginald, tied up in another coil of rope. Rope Guy tugged on his rope...which suddenly had Captain Huggyface on it, chewing through it!

"Hey! Get off that!" shouted Rope Guy, and he lunged at the Lexiconian monkey...Just as he finished chewing, and WordGirl bound him up with the part that was cut off!

The Amazing Rope Guy's face instantly changed from anger to disappointment; "You know, I should've seen this coming."

"You should have." said WordGirl, right before she moved the jewelry case back to it's rightful place, and untied Reginald. Then, she carried Rope Guy to the jail, and dropped him off right in front of the warden.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the Amazing Rope Guy. You escape from jail for only half an hour, and already WordGirl's got you back here. You need rehabilitation to be a better criminal, much less be an honest member of society!"

As the warden took Rope Guy to his cell, he said "And if you escape again, I'll eat my hat!"

WordGirl rolled her eyes at the warden, and then looked at her sidekick. "C'mon, Huggy! We've got to get back home! WOOORD UP!"

Just as WordGirl left, Violet walked past the police station, looking very worried; "I saw a hallucination! What will I say to my parents? I already gave them enough of a scare when I was the Framer! If they knew I saw a hallucination, they'd be so frightened! Besides, even WordGirl can't put on a costume that fast!"

Unknown to her, A familiar blonde girl wearing a red business suit and glasses was watching her. She whispered into her walkie-talkie: "Mr. Big? Mm hmm, I've found one. Got it." And as soon as she hung up, she produced a purple remote-like device, and pointed it at Violet.

Violet continued talking to herself: "It's OK, Violet. It was just one. Be glad that you just had one-" Suddenly, she saw the Butcher right in front of her! She ducked, screaming...and then someone said "What are you ducking for? There aren't any supervillains around!"

Violet looked again, and...the Butcher was gone! "You mean the Butcher wasn't right there just a second ago?" she asked, nervous. When the passersby nodded, she collapsed, crying. "Another hallucination!" she sobbed.

Just then, A strange woman walked up to her, and (in a monotone voice) said "Are you suffering hallucinations?" Violet nodded.

"Don't want to tell your parents that you're suffering hallucinations?" Again, Violet nodded. "I...don't want them to worry..." she said hesitantly.

"Well, my employer is starting a free rehabilitation group." Then, the strange woman pulled a piece of folded paper out of her purse, saying "Here's the pamphlet."

Violet took it, and then put it on the ground. "I'll take anything I can get at this point." she said nervously.

Then, the woman extended her hand, and said "Well then, come along, let's get you signed up." Violet did, and they walked off into the distance.

**Can Violet really trust this strange woman? Does her employer really have the rehabilitation she needs...or **_**does**_** she need rehabilitation at all?**

"You'll just have to wait to find out." droned the woman to the Narrator.

"Find out what?" asked a confused Violet, who didn't hear the Narrator.

"N-never mind!" said the woman desperately.

"Oh. By the way, we never really introduced ourselves. I'm Violet."

"Hi, Violet. Everyone calls me Leslie."

**Wait a sec...**_**Leslie**_**! Why does that name ring a bell? Ugh! He was right, I **_**do**_** need my memory fixed.**

**(ahem) Anyway, back at the Botsfords' house..**

Mr. Botsford picked up the phone as it rang, and answered: "Mr. Botsford. Anything you need?" The voice on the other end of the phone spoke, and Mr. Botsford's eyes widened in shock. "I'll get right on it!" he exclaimed, and then hung up.

"Everyone!" he shouted, "I just got a call from Mrs. Heaslip; Violet didn't return home today! She's gone missing!"

After everyone gasped, Mrs. Botsford said "Are the police searching for her?"

"Yeah. But Mrs. Heaslip wants us to help too!"

Just then, Becky put down her book, _The magic castle of Princess Cyrena,_ and said "Well then, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" And with that, all of the Botsfords left the house, and separated (per Becky's request) so they could cover more ground.

Seconds later, Becky and Bob transformed into WordGirl and Captain Huggyface. Soon, a yellow streak was scanning the whole city, searching for a ten-and-a-half year-old girl with blond hair and a purple dress.

**Unknown to WordGirl, Leslie had led Violet to the one place WordGirl didn't think** **to look...**

Violet watched the streak through the window of the building Leslie had brought her to. "Hey Leslie, what do you think WordGirl is looking for?" she asked.

"There's probably some criminal on the loose. Nothing you need to worry about." And with that, Leslie closed the blinds, preventing Violet from seeing out. "Don't worry, this won't take that long."

Violet sighed. "As long as I get some rehabilitation, I'll take however long it is."

Violet was led into an adjacent room, with a large chair in the middle, and told to sit down in it. "What's the screen for?" asked Violet.

"It's for a video that will show you just how we do our-"

Leslie was suddenly interrupted by a man in a black business suit and a purple mask saying "Leslie! What took you so long? We need to do this before WordGirl finds out!"

Leslie looked at him and said... "Umm, Sir? You weren't supposed to come in here until we showed her the video."

The man said "Oops, sorry about that. Carry-" only to be interrupted by Violet: "Wait a sec. Either you're another hallucination, or you're...Mr. Big! That business guy that's always fighting WordGirl!"

Mr. Big sighs, and says "OK, fine. It's true. I'm Mr. Big. But (he crosses his fingers behind his back), I'm not here to use mind-control on you. I'm here to help you get rid of those hallucinations!"

"And how are you gonna do that?"

Mr. Big put on some green glasses, and then said "Why don't you watch the video, and find out? Leslie?"

Leslie, now sporting a pair of green glasses as well, pulled out a remote, and pressed the big button. Suddenly, a green spiral appeared on the screen. Try as she might, Violet couldn't look away...

By the time the video ended (approximately ten seconds later), Violet's mind was taken over by Mr. Big's evil will. Mr. Big exclaimed "Ha ha! Guess I was here to use mind-control on you after all, miss..."

"Violet, sir." said Leslie.

"Right. Alright, Violet, are you ready to answer my every question?"

"_Yes, Mr. Big._"

"Very Good! Now, tell me about the very first hallucination you saw."

"_My friend turned into WordGirl and flew away._"

Mr. Big nearly squealed with joy. "Wah-hahahaha! It WORKED, Leslie! On the first try, we SUCCEEDED!" Leaning in closer to his mind-controlled victim, he asked "Now, Violet, What was the name of the girl you saw turn into WordGirl?"

"_Her name was-_"

**Is this the end of WordGirl? Will Mr. Big force Violet to betray her best friend to the forces of evil?**

"Will you stop talking for just a minute? You drowned out the answer that I wanted to hear!" complained Mr. Big.

**Nuts! And I had a lot of great lines for the cliffhanger, too!**

"Humph!" Then, Mr. Big leaned in close to Violet again, and said "Could you kindly repeat that please?"

"_Yes, Mr. Big. Her name was_-"

Suddenly, Violet was interrupted by yet another sound: WordGirl smashing through the wall! The flying debris knocked everyone over-even Violet, who instantly snapped out of her mind-controlled state!

"Let her go, Mr. Big!" shouted the superheroine.

"WordGirl!" everyone exclaimed (Violet said it with a little happiness).

Mr. Big said "But...how did you find out?"

WordGirl, instead of answering Mr. Big directly, looked at the Narrator, and said "Narrator, would you show them? It's a bit lengthy."

**Got it. A few minutes ago, WordGirl and Captain Huggyface heard that Violet was missing. So, she set out across town to find her...**

WordGirl zoomed all over town, stopping now and then to call Violet's name. After a minute of this, someone near her said "Hey, WordGirl! Looking for someone?"

WordGirl zoomed over right next to him, and said "Yes. I'm looking for a girl called Violet. She's about my size, has blonde hair, and wears a purple dress."

Suddenly the man's face lit up, and he said "Hey! I remember seeing someone like that a while back! She was talking about seeing the Butcher, when he wasn't around, and when I pointed it out, she started crying, saying she saw a hallucination or something."

Just then, Captain Huggyface screeched, and WordGirl said "A hallucination is something that someone sees or hears, but isn't real. For instance, Violet 'saw' the Butcher, but he wasn't there! She saw a hallucination of the Butcher!"

After Huggy screeched that he understood now, she asked the man what Violet did after she saw the hallucination.

"Well, then this woman walked up to her and offered her rehabilitation. I dunno where they went, but they left this." The man then handed over the pamphlet he found on the ground, saying "The thing's written in such small print, I can't read it."

"Don't worry. My super-reading powers will help me read it clearly enough." Then, WordGirl proceeded to read. Suddenly, she looked at the back page, and then grabbed Captain Huggyface. "We don't have much time! WOOORRD UP!"

Before anyone could react, WordGirl smashed a large hole through the main building of Mr. Big Industries, and found Mr. Big and Leslie, with Violet!

Angered, she shouted "Let her go, Mr. Big!"

**And that's where we left off.**

WordGirl thanked the Narrator, and then turned back to Mr. Big; "You really need to stop putting your logo on everything." she said, as she threw the pamphlet at his feet. The large gold 'Mr. Big Industries' logo was immediately visible.

Mr. Big sighed. "Well, another genius plan down the drain."

WordGirl then asked "What exactly was that plan, anyway?"

"Well, Violet here saw someone turn into you. I wanted to know who. So, I had Leslie use a modified mind-control device to make her think she saw a hallucination of the Butcher. Then, she offered her rehabilitation, and took her here, so I could mind-control her and get her to talk...but that didn't work."

Violet suddenly glared at Mr. Big; "Wait a second; you _made_ me see that hallucination of the Butcher? I can see why you always get in trouble!"

"Yeah. I...guess I'll turn myself over to the police."

WordGirl grabbed him and his assistant, and said "Don't bother. I'll just take you there." And she did. Then, she came back, and picked Violet up so she could take her home. Within seconds, they were standing outside the Heaslip residence, and Violet's parents eagerly welcomed her.

"Thank you so much, WordGirl." Violet said, and she hugged her savior.

"No problem, Violet. By the way, who did you see turn into me?"

Suddenly, Violet grew a confused face, as she struggled to remember. "You know, it's been such a weird day, I guess I forgot!"

Both of them laughed, and then WordGirl said "I guess you got your rehabilitation."

"Yes. Now, I'm back to normal, and don't need to worry about that again!"

"That's great! Now, I'd better get back to defending the city! WOOORRD UP!"

The Heaslips (who had already told the Botsfords that Violet had been brought home by WordGirl) watched the crimson heroine (and her cute monkey sidekick) streak off into the sky, thankful for her saving their daughter.

**And so, WordGirl and Captain Huggyface saved Violet from Mr. Big's evil hallucinations. Keep looking out for another amazing story of...WORDGIRL!**

* * *

Well, whaddya think?

Did I keep it close to the WordGirl episode format? Did I incorporate 'hallucination' and 'rehabilitation' well enough? And more importantly, did you like the story?

Author's note: This is my first WordGirl fic; the majority of my fanfics are in the Teen Titans section.


End file.
